


Día 7 - Almuerzo

by KutziShiro



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2016 [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Family, Genderberder, familia, vida adulta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: A Makoto le gusta aprovechar cada momento con su familia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Día 7 - Almuerzo.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka.
> 
> Género: Vida adulta. Familia. Genderberder.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Contenido hetero?
> 
> Resumen: A Makoto le gusta aprovechar cada momento con su familia.
> 
> Palabras: 643.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016 (tumblr), con el promp del día 7 «almuerzo familiar».
> 
> Nota 2: Me gustó esta idea pero creo que no la desarrollé bien al final, disculpen.

El avión aterrizó y la pequeña sacudida fue suficiente para despertar a Makoto que miró a todos lados ligeramente desorientado antes de recordar que estaba llegando a casa. Se enderezó en el asiento estirándose. Su compañero de asiento lo miró reprobatoriamente, había tenido que oír sus balbuceos todo el viaje.

Bajó del avión y buscó su equipaje con ansiedad creciente, ya quería verlos.

Cuando salió a la sala de llegadas trató de distinguir entre el mar de gente a quienes buscaba pero ellos le encontraron primero.

─¡Papi! ─el grito vino acompañado de un abrazo a sus piernas que casi lo hizo caer, miró hacia abajo y encontró una carita sonriente.

─Hey, hola ahí ─soltó su maleta para agacharse a cargarlo. Cuando se enderezó vio otro rostro, más maduro y hermoso.

─Bienvenido.

─Estoy en casa Haruka ─se acercó a darle un beso en los labios a su amada esposa.

Caminaron a la salida, él cargando a su hijo y ella jalando la maleta, que por suerte tenía ruedas, hasta el estacionamiento. El niño no paró de hablar en cuanto estuvo en brazos de su padre, contándole todo lo que había hecho en esa semana en que estuvo ausente. No dejaba tiempo a que su mamá hablara, aunque ella en realidad hablaba poco.

Sólo lo soltó para poder subir la maleta al auto y subir todos al vehículo.

Salieron del aeropuerto con destino a su hogar, Makoto demasiado feliz de estar con sus seres más amados.

Haruka y él habían sido amigos de la infancia pero al terminar la primaria ella se tuvo que mudar a Tokio por el trabajo de su padre y se perdieron la pista. Años después él se trasladó a la misma ciudad para estudiar la universidad sin imaginar que volverían a encontrarse. Sí, tuvo el pensamiento nostálgico de encontrarla pero Tokio era tan grande que nunca lo pensó de verdad.

Fue cuando asistió al recorrido de nuevo ingreso en la universidad que se toparon, literalmente, por distraerse terminó chocando con ella y gracias a los reflejos obtenidos en el basquetbol pudo sostenerla antes de que se fuera al suelo.

La atracción fue inmediata.

Después se reconocieron como los viejos amigos que eran.

Empezaron a frecuentarse cuanto pudieron, el estar en facultades diferentes no parecía impedimento para ello (él en ciencias, ella en humanidades).

A las pocas semanas se volvieron novios y el día en que él se graduó le pidió matrimonio. Se casaron en cuanto pudieron.

Makoto consiguió empleo como vendedor de una empresa farmacéutica mientras que Haruka se convirtió profesora de japonés de una secundaria. Acababan de enterarse de que Haruka estaba embarazada cuando le dieron nuevas responsabilidades a Makoto en el trabajo y empezó a viajar continuamente fuera de la ciudad. No le gustaba dejar a Haruka días sola y perderse momentos importantes del embarazo y luego del crecimiento de su hijo, era por eso que trataba de hacer que cada momento con ellos valiera.

Y por eso cuando el auto se averió a medio camino de casa no se dejó desanimar, llevaba una semana fuera y no iba a dejar que su esposa y su hijo se lamentaran por ese pequeño inconveniente.

Mientras esperaban a la grúa desapareció un rato y compró unos almuerzos en un minisúper, no era lo mejor del mundo ni se comparaba a la comida de su querida esposa pero estaban cerca de un pequeño parque así que mientras la grúa llegaba se sentaron los tres en el pasto y comieron, incluso tuvo tiempo de corretear con su hijo un rato y cuando llegaron por el auto su hijo ya no quería irse.

Dejaron el auto en el mecánico y caminaron a casa tomados de la mano, a pesar de las concurridas calles ellos iban con calma dejándose llevar por el ritmo del niño que se detenía por cada cosa que le llamaba la atención.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
